Cursed Beast Crafts
Cursed Beast Crafts (罰当たり獣技芸 (カーセッドビーストクラフツ), Kāseddo Bīsuto Kurafutsu) are an unspecificed number of items modeled after various animals, that once touched, turn the victim into a mechanical variant of the animal. Due to the victim's completely being helpless once they are controlled by the items, known simply as Crafts (クラフツ, Kurafutsu), they are considered impractical for combat, and more of a detriment and problem than any help. They originate from the dark continent of Barbariae, where they were created, and some of them still remain, before being spread throughout the world. Description The Cursed Beast Craft are items in the form of small statues of animals, typically appearing to be made from rare metals, such as gold or silver, or other unknown materials. Their main known ability, or rather, "curse", is that once touched, by any form of organic tissue that is still living, it possesses its target, becoming a large, mechanical animal versoin of the miniature statue. These forms tend to be intriqued, as well as gargantuan, much larger than the actual animal's size. At the moment of possession, the victim loses all their consciousness, as the "animal spirit" takes over, doing whatever it desires. Strangely enough, despite being mechanical monstrosities, they act very much like their animal counterparts, some docile, others vicious hunters. However, when attacked, they immediately become feral, attacking their target relentlessly until its dead. The only known way to be freed from the control of a Craft is to knock it out, or "break it", however, the risk in attempting that is that any damage inflicted on the Craft while it possess the victim, is that the damage reflects on the user. Meaning, if the Craft is sustained with damage enough to kill a human, the victim will die. However, the Crafts themselves do not feel pain, do not run out of stamina and feel tired, but are restless, nigh-unstoppable monsters that can only be put down through sheer brute force, which is difficult in itself, due to the extreme thick and powerful "skin" each Craft has, comparable to steel, or even more durable. After being defeated, the Craft returns to its normal form as a statue, unable to do anything, and appearing unscathed, until touched again, allowing it to possess a new host. No matter how many times it is destroyed when possessing a victim, the Craft will return to normal, and in perfect condition, as a statue or after possessing a new host, making them effectively immortal, unless the statue is destroyed without physical contact, which is also noted to be significantly difficult in its own right. Two-Feet State Each Craft is capable of accessing an alternate mode known as "Two-Feet State" (二フィート有り様, Ni-Fīto Arisama), a form that alters the body and structure of a Craft into a more humanoid form, which always results in the Craft getting two arms or two legs, depending on the animal atleast. This form is consciously activated by the Craft when it becomes aware it is danger of "death", resulting in the form occuring as a "defense mechanism". In this form, the Craft becomes faster, stronger and much more devastating. Its movement become more human-like, and combined with its animalistic and feral nature, becomes a force to be reckoned with, wildly unpredictable and merciless, tearing its target apart or smashing it to dust. The form has no "time limit", remaining active until the Craft is defeated or it wins the fight. In addition, all of the Craft's spells become stronger, faster in execution, and with overall greater performance. Techniques & Spells Trivia *The Cursed Beast Crafts are inspired by the BurningGreymon Beast Spirit's effect during its introduction episode. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Holder Magic Category:Magic Items Category:Living Weapons